


What's a Year?

by ElfoftheFlame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Claiming Bites, D/s, Demons, Elves, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Roleplay, Self-Lubrication, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfoftheFlame/pseuds/ElfoftheFlame
Summary: Bael has been looking for the perfect pet for almost 1000 years, what's a year as a test run? Ash was always bad at thinking things through. When he crosses paths with a stranger who happens to be in reality the Lord of Desire Demons, he ends up unwittingly signing a contract to serve him for a year in order to get supported for the rest of his life. It should be easy right? Just follow some orders, play nice, and it'll all be over soon. After all what's a year?This is being done as a Challenge for Kinktober 2019, may continue on after that depending on how the story goes and how I'm feeling.





	1. Day 1 - Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is starting a day late but I'm going to try and make up a day in here... somewhere? Admittedly this first chapter is mostly just setting things up for later chapters.
> 
> Day 1 - Authority

“Fenox do you know why I brought you here?” Bael’s voice was smooth and sultry, the king of Incubi was known for his habit of fixation. By demon standards, Fenox was young compared to most. Though he was allowed many privileges that someone his age and power level wouldn’t be granted access to being Bael’s younger brother.  
“Presumably to try and find you a play thing?” Fenox sighed dramatically his hands resting on his hips. His brother was eccentric but being the most powerful of the desire demons Bael was allowed to do as he pleased. Stretching Fenox pushed his wings out to their full extent, this form was mostly for court appearances alongside Bael. Wings were a lovely thing to have, but they could be quite a nuisance at times.  
“Well that was the plan, but also in case you’ve forgotten you’re also having an important milestone coming up. You’re turning 2500.” Bael glanced around before ruffling Fenox’s dark hair affectionately. The smaller Incubus pulled away making a slight face before running his fingers through his hair. “I might suggest starting to look for a pet of your own Fenox. While a good hunt is fun, a consistent meal is better.”  
There were many misconceptions about Desire Demons. While it was true that they fed off the lust of others, plenty of their kind bonded to a partner for life, mostly elders of their kind who’d grown weary of fighting their way for a meal. There were also whore houses that catered to those unable to enter the mortal realm to hunt on their own. He’d seen plenty of pets who hated their demon partners, but there were just as many who were incredibly fond of them. “I like to hunt thanks, so you look for you and I’m going to look for my next meal.” Fenox replied with a wave of his hand before taking a deep and steady breath.  
His form blurred and shifted to a form that appeared Elven or perhaps Fae in nature, he could never quite be sure he liked to walk the line between the two races. Fenox’s bright purple eyes glanced over at Bael who’s form shifted as well. The so called Lord of Desire had shifted to a clearly elven form, his long black hair cascaded down his back freely, a smirk played his lips and his amethyst eyes glittered with mirth as he opened the portal that would allow them access to the mortal realm. It was powerful and advanced magic that few were capable of.  
Stepping through it the world rippled around them and they stood in the alley way of a bustling city. Fenox brushed himself off and gave a mock salute to his brother before heading off. Returning from the mortal realm was easy, but for him it was a one way trip.  
Bael shook his head watching his younger brother sprint off into the night, for now a nice drink and starting the search over sounded good. He was particular, he’d spent the last thousand years searching for the perfect pet. Walking along the road he paused in front of a shop window and glanced at his reflection, loose but low cut white poets shirt and tight leather pants that left little to the imagination was the choice he’d made tonight. He gave himself a dashing smile before stumbling as someone crashed into him.  
“Theif! He just took your wallet!” The yell brought Bael back to his senses, he turned to see a blur of red hair dash past him. Blinking for a moment a small smirk played his lips, he’d always had a soft spot for redheads tonight was shaping up to be interesting. “Aren’t you going to chase him?”  
“He won’t be able to get rid of it. I can track him down with magic.” Bael shrugged slighting starting to walk along the road casually. The spell was a tricky little charm he’d picked up from a previous fling, if anyone other than the owner of item picked it up they wouldn’t be able to get it off their person for more than a few moments before it’d come right back at them. Tracking spells, on the other hand, were something any desire demon knew how to do in order to hunt prey.  
Ash ducked down a side road then further down an alley the redheaded fire elf skidded to a stop. He panted heavily trying to catch his breath after his latest pickpocket attempt. Things had been rough for him after his father had died. His father had been all Ash had known growing up, his other parent he’d been told was a powerful reaper but couldn’t hold mortal realm for too long as it took a lot of energy and was dangerous for him. His father had been one of the only fire elves and Ash had inherited that. It was the one piece he had left of his family other than the locket that his father had given him. His hand absently moved to rub the silver heart shaped pendant before he shook himself when your only family was a poor traveling healer inheritance was only a name.  
Life had been hard for Ash, he’d learn to scrape and steal as a teenager. He could probably make good money adventuring and he’d go some day but for now pockets were ripe for the picking. Pulling out the wallet he’d swiped he looked it over, fine leather it might have been worth keeping if it wasn’t too risky to keep something that nice. Pulling the bills out of the wallet, he tossed it over his shoulder carelessly. It’d make a nice find for someone else and might throw them off his trail. At least it would have if it hadn’t come flying back at him and smacked him in the back of the head. “You’ve got to be shitting me.” He groaned reaching around and attempting to throw it on the ground only to have it fly back into his palm. “Like I didn’t have it rough enough, now I’ve got a cursed wallet.” He sighed taking the bills out of his pocket and shoving them back into the wallet.  
Bael softly chuckled from his perch as he watched his prey from above. He crouched on the roof listening to and watching the antics of the redhead below him. About to descend he stopped seeing the redhead turn and walk away mumbling something about needing a drink. He hesitated before deciding that he could use that to his advantage.  
Ash entered the familiar bar, it was packed and the bass thrummed loudly. He blended in here with the eccentric people and generally the company wasn’t too terrible. “Well, how’s business been?” He asked sidling up to the bar.  
The bar keep looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Scarlet was an attractive woman and a more than decent barkeeper when it came to making strong and tasty drinks. “Keeping plenty busy, here to keep an eye on the crowd?” Ash had been caught in his early days by the bouncer. He’d given back the wallet and they’d simply told the owner he’d dropped it but they’d come to an agreement with Ash. He watched for thieves for them and kept his hands to himself, and in return they gave him liquor.  
“Yep and in need for a strong drink.” Ash groaned leaning against the bar. “Picked up a cursed wallet. This isn’t going to end well so it may as well end up with me drunk.” He said making a finger gun at the bartender who chuckled shaking her head.  
“That bad huh? Well, try to keep your wits, it’s packed tonight and I need your eyes on the floor.” Scarlet replied sliding a neon blue drink to Ash who took a greedy sip of the sweet Liquor and heading out into the mass of people. As he got into the thick of things he polished off his first drink and set the empty glass on one of the passing server’s trays.  
He felt warm, abnormally so. Normally alcohol only gave him a tinge of warmth but he felt like his skin was on fire. Taking a deep breath an unfamiliar cologne overwhelmed his senses as a firm form pressed into his back and arms wrapped around his shoulders. “I believe you have something of mine.” a velvety voice said directly into one of his pointed ears. Ash’s body went rigid for a moment but against his will he relaxed into the man’s touch.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ash replied sharply trying to will himself to struggle but his body just wouldn’t listen. Honestly there was something nice about the warm embrace and with each passing moment he found his will to struggle being chipped away at.  
“It likes to stick to others who aren’t me.” One of the arms moved, sliding down and into his pocket and held the wallet in front of his face. “Tsk tsk, didn’t your parents ever teach you not to steal.” The stranger chided with a soft chuckle.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” What was meant to come out as angry instead came out sad, being thrown on the street with no family Ash hadn’t really had time to grieve. He suddenly felt choked up and tried to move away but his body still didn’t seem to want to listen.  
“You, you’ve had it rough, haven't you?” Ash blinked back tears as a hand came to run through his hair, teasing the tips of his ears gently. He couldn’t help but lean back, when was the last time someone touched him kindly? It had been far too long, he shouldn’t be letting a stranger do this but gods was he touch starved. “I’ll make you a deal, I can give you a life in the lap of luxury but in return you’ve got to be a good pet and do what I say. Give it, oh let’s say one year of time, if you want to leave after that year you’re free to go and I’ll even take care of you for the rest of your life. As you might have guessed by the enchanted wallet money is no object for me. What I crave is a companion and you’ve got spunk and fire anyone can see that. It think it’ll be fun to… train, shall we say, your devotion.”  
Ash balked at the idea, but he could survive a year of anything. It had to be better than living out on the streets, scraping by with what he picked from pockets, what was a year compared to a lifetime of freedom? “Fine I’ll agree on one condition. Binding magical contract, unbreakable oath.” Ash replied his body finally responding as he turned around to face the stranger. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up at the handsome stranger who smiled down at him.  
“Fine by me.” Bael grinned, this was going to be fun and if nothing else he had a play thing for a little while. “Follow me.” He took Ash’s wrist and began to lead him, the redhead followed along as they wove through the crowded Bar and out a side door. Once they were outside in a quieter area Bael waved his hand and a floating parchment appeared, demons were known for contracts and oaths after all. Selling your soul wasn’t the only form of contract one could do and this was shaping up to be a fun agreement. “I only cast my own binding oaths. I find other’s tend to leave too many loopholes. Sign your X in blood and the deed is done, you are mine until this time next year at which you will be presented the choice of staying by my side or returning to your mundane life. Either way I will care for you modestly financially until the end of your days.” Bael prattled on about the specifics for a bit before he finished with a final. “And it must be your true name, there’ll be no wiggling out of this by technicalities.”  
Ash nodded, this was probably a really bad idea, but he was impulsive and found that he could care less about how bad an idea it was. As he had said before to himself, what was one year to the rest of your life? “I’ll sign.” Reaching out and taking the enchanted quill that floated beside the parchment he pricked his finger with it and. signed his name, a full name he hadn’t used in years. A wave of powerful magic washed over Ash, as the contract glowed scarlet for a moment before it shifted into something black that wrapped itself seamlessly around his throat. He instantly tried to pull it off but only found that whatever it was wouldn’t come off. “What the fuck is this?”  
“Well, you can’t expect a pet not to have a collar now can you.” Bael grinned wickedly at the boy before him. “Now Ashvycn was it?”  
“Just Ash, no one calls me that name anymore.” Ash replied harshly still trying to yank the collar off.  
“Hands to your sides pet.” Bael snapped, getting annoyed at Ash’s attempts to remove his collar. Was the boy really so disrespectful or just plain naive. “I’ll go easy on you for now, but you signed your contact now you’re going to learn your place.” Grabbing Ash by the wrist Bael stepped forward pulling him along. The air seemed the shimmer and shift as they moved along, and suddenly they were no longer outside the bar but in a long stone hallway with marble floors standing outside a pair of double doors.


	2. Kinktober Day 2 - First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash realizes what a mess he's gotten himself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I plan on working really hard to make this the best story possible.

“Ah your Majesty welcome back. I take it from the look of things you’ve had a successful evening, and what of Master Fenox?” Ash looked around only to see that the man who’d appeared to be an elf before had shifted into what was clearly a demon, as was the individual addressing him. Promptly Ash face palmed.  
“You’re really quite desperate or impulsive. Then again if memory serves your kind have always been the sort to act first and think things through later. That’s what’s fun about fire elves they burn bright and passionate, though they’re usually not the best at plans and plots.” Bael chuckled reaching over and affectionately ruffling Ash’s hair. Ash pulled away backing up and turning to run but there was a sharp yank at the collar as a lead chain materialized. “Ah we have an agreement Ash. You can’t escape it, you signed your body and soul away to me for the next year, remember?” Ash paled but nodded, this was a hell of a mess he’d gotten himself into.  
With that Bael pushed open the doors to his room. Ash felt his jaw drop, the room was probably the size of a small house. One corner of the room appeared devoted to books and studies with a desk and shelves upon shelves of books, another corner was set aside as a sitting area, and the bed was massive. He was probably going to do some unsavory things to survive this, but if he played his cards right he’d actually be able to live his life after this was over.  
“Now I’m going to be nice to you tonight, and pretend you didn’t just try to run away. Let me be clear, that if you try to do something like that again your punishment will be severe. Now some ground rules that we’re going to set, Number 1, I understand that everyone has hard limits and I will respect them within reason. Number 2, you will only dress in what clothing I provide for you if I should decide to provide any after all you’re mine to do with as I please. Number 3, always address me as Master or Sir. Number 4, While I do not wish to isolate you, I am the only one allowed to use your body as you belong to me until the contact is up. If there is ever an exception I will be present. Number 5, you will address others politely and act respectful, your behavior is a reflection on me so rudeness will not be tolerated. Number 6, safe-words are not to be abused, but they will be respected when used. Number 7, Orders are to be followed, failure to comply will mean punishment. However, questions and concerns will be addressed when they are brought up. Number 8, when not in direct service of me I would like you to focus on self improvement, meaning learning new skills, reading, or something otherwise productive. Number 9, you will bathe daily, ensure that you are presentable, and always be ready to accompany me upon my request. Last Rule Number 10, Do not hide things from me, as the entire basis of this will be built on trust.”  
Ash blinked several times trying to absorb all of this information. “Um Sorry?” He stumbled out a bit confused. “Hard limits? Clothes? I’m a bit confused.”  
“You didn’t think you were just going to be a house servant did you? I was thinking quite a bit more intimate, and that’s not how you address me Ash.” Bael’s fingers tilted his chin upwards a frown on his face. “Last warning, you will address me as Master or Sir when speaking to me.” Bael leaned down, he was a good foot taller than Ash. Ash was built short and lithe, standing at a mere 5’3 and Bael had to be at least 6 foot by his guessing and pressed a quick kiss to Ash’s lips causing him to go rigid. “Now then my pet I want to have a good look at you, so strip down.”  
Ash balked for several seconds, gaining a scowl from Bael, “Now pet, this isn’t a very good start at all. Not following orders already when it’s such a simple one.” He placed his hands on Ash’s hips. “I suppose you’d like help, is that it?” His voice came out somewhere between between a purr and a growl, it sent a shiver straight down his spine.  
“I-I just, I haven’t-” Ash stuttered before finally saying something he was terrified to admit. “I’ve never been with anyone before.” A brief moment later he added “Sir.” Deciding he really didn’t want to find out what sort of things the demon thought of as punishment.  
“Well this is a rare treat indeed, I’ll be starting fresh. Which is fine, I just hope you’re a fast learner pet.” Bael purred before ripping Ash’s shirt off as if it were made of tissue paper and tossing the tattered fabric aside. The fire elf turned the same scarlet as his bright red hair as he stumbled backwards nearly falling. However before he hit the floor Bael’s arms were around him and he was pulled back to his feet. “Did I startle you?”  
Ash nodded silently obviously uncomfortable but he took a deep steadying breath and started undoing the black jeans he’d been wearing, letting them fall around his ankles. He kicked them off, not wanting any more help from Bael. He looked up at the Demon before him who raised an eyebrow. “Completely naked.” Bael chided gently before adding. “Though I didn’t say that before, so I suppose that was lack of clarity on my instructions. After I look you over we’ll take a nice hot bath and we’ll start your first lesson. Consider this one lesson zero so to speak.”  
Ash swallowed hard and took off the boxer shorts that he was wearing letting them fall to the floor and then kicking them aside. He looked down his face still scarlet, and he jerked back slightly when Bael’s hands came to rest on his shoulders. “Sorry, I-I Just…” Ash’s hand wandered to the only thing he had left on, his pendant, his fingers rubbing it absently as if to seek comfort. “I-I, sorry Sir.’  
“You’re going to have to get over this fear of yours quickly.” Bael ran a hand through Ash’s hair tenderly before kissing him on the forehead. “I certainly did find a rare treasure, but I’m going to suggest you take that off. I’ll put it somewhere for safe keeping, it’s obviously precious to you.” He held his hand out, stepping back. Ash slowly removed the necklace before handing it to Bael. “I Just don’t want it to get broken or damaged. While I will not be tonight, I tend to be a bit of a rough. Trust me you’ll grow to like it, most of my partners do.”  
“Most Sir?” Ash’s voice squeaked softly as he watched Bael tuck it safely in an accessory box on his dressing table before. Bael then proceeded simply to smirk and circle Ash, before reaching out and giving the boy’s supple ass a firm squeeze causing Ash to squeak in surprise.  
“Well, not everyone is cut out for the life of a pet. I normally don’t just jump in but by the abyss you’re gorgeous and such a fire to you.” Bael murmured moving in close to Ash and pressing up firmly against him, and forcing Ash to turn and stare in the mirror. His green eyes stared back at him, before flicking down to stare at the black collar around the base of his throat. He reached up to touch it gently, lips pressing into a thin line. It was only a year, but this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. “A collar suits you, I think. However I do believe we need to get you a bath, come along.” Bael took Ash’s hand and guided him to one of the doors in the room.  
Ash followed him into a stone bathroom with a sunken tub and his jaw dropped, said tub may as well have been a small pool. “Go ahead and get in, I’ll join you momentarily.” Ash nodded excitedly, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a hot bath and it had never been in a tub so big. Hell he’d never been any place as fancy as this.  
“So um, Sir? They called you your majesty, are you a king?” Ash asked sliding into the water deciding that he should probably ask, the curiosity had been gnawing at him for a little bit.  
“I was wondering when you’d ask that pet. My technical title is Lord of Desire, I’m one of the 7 demon lords which is to say yes, I am a king of sorts.” He replied starting to strip down. Ash felt his mouth fall open, Bael was pleasantly toned but not overly buff his pale skin flawless. Smirking at Ash he gave him a playful wink, “I don’t simply have the title for no reason, my strength and skills earned me it. Any demon is welcome to challenge me during court but few are so foolish.”  
Ash nodded listening carefully, that meant there was no chance of him overpowering his new Master, not that that had seemed like a viable option to begin with. Then Bael’s pants dropped and Ash felt a small shudder run through his body. As to be expected of any creature called the Lord of Desire, Bael was well endowed to put it modestly. Ash knew how sex worked and he had no idea how that was going to fit into his body. “It’s okay, I’m not going to take you without proper preparations.” Bael walked over, after putting his long hair up to keep in dry, and slid into the tub alongside Ash, pulling the boy close to him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
Bael reached out and picked up a glass bottle holding an amber liquid. Gently he pressed down on the top of Ash’s head, who took it as a signal to go under the water. He came back up a few moments later pushing the wet hair out of his eyes. “This Shampoo so keep your eyes closed.” Bael warned as he poured the liquid into Ash’s hair and began to massage his pet’s scalp tenderly. Desire was nice, it kept him full and at top strength but intimacy was sweet too. It was something perhaps unique to desire demons, they needed humans to exist after all.  
It smelled nicely of honey and jasmine. It felt odd having another person wash him, especially since he was supposed to be the pet, but once again his being touched starved stopped him from protesting. It felt nice in a way to be cared honestly, as Bael’s fingers worked their way through his hair, massaging his scalp. He was dunked under again and came back up, brushing the water and hair out of his eyes.  
“You look better already.” Bael teased kindly as he let Ash move away from him slightly. He grabbed a sponge and another bottle and handed it to him. “Wash yourself up. As I said I expect you to stay clean.”  
“I don’t think that will be a problem, especially with a tub like this Sir.” Ash sighed happily taking the sponge and bottle. Pouring the viscous liquid onto the sponge he began to scrub himself down. He took his time enjoying the hot water and sweet smelling soap, not bothering to talk.  
Bael got out carefully and grabbed three towels, wrapping one around his waist he beckoned Ash. “Time for your first lesson now that you’re all cleaned up.” Ash shuddered slightly but nodded getting out of the tub. Bael handed Ash a towel before starting to dry his pet’s hair, ruffling it until it was mostly dry. Ash also dried himself before taking the hand that Bael extended to him, wrapping the towel around his waist for now.  
Bael led them into the main room before gently pushing Ash down on the bed, tugging his towel off in the same motion. Ash landed with a soft thud, the bed was soft, springy, and more luxurious than any mattress he’d ever slept on. At this point his year might just be worth it to enjoy the perks. “You’ve got a really nice set up here.” He said without thinking.  
“I did warn you Ash.” Was the only response he got before Bael sat down on the bed. “Across my knees. I did promise to go easy on you but I can’t just keep letting you slide.” Confused but not wanting to make the Demon angry, remembering what he’d done so easily to the tattered remains of his shirt which were still on the floor he moved laying across the Demon’s knees. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be pleasant.  
“Count and thank me after each strike.” Bael instructed, his tone firm but not harsh. “I didn’t want to end up punishing you this soon, but I guess it can’t be helped.” The first strike came down on his backside and Ash let out a cry of surprise. Bael felt his cock start to come to life at the sound of his new pet’s cry, he had always loved the vocal ones. “I’ll keep it as an easy ten for now, consider it a warning.”  
“O-One, thank you Sir.” Ash stuttered out still obviously taken aback that he was being spanked like a child. He quickly decided that there were worse things than a simple spanking, so he went with it.  
“Good boy, see it’s not so hard to do what you’re told.” Bael purred and Ash felt his face flush pink as Bael’s free hand played across his back. “You like being called that? A good boy?”  
Ash nodded, if he was going to be sleeping with the Demon he might as well be honest about what he was liking, another strike came down on his back side. “Two, thank you Sir.” Ash said seeming less frazzled this time around. As he counted the strikes got harder, and stung more but he quickly reached 10 and found that he hadn’t hated the experience.  
“Normally those kinds of spankings, hands and floggers are usually more for fun, versus something like a paddle or belt, which would be more harsh of a punishment. Like I said I’m going easy on you tonight. Don’t expect punishment to be so pleasant in the future.” Bael explained as he let Ash get up. Ash turned pink noticing Bael’s now erect cock, the redhead had been less than quiet and that seemed to be something his new Master enjoyed. “Now get on your knees, I want you to try your best to suck my cock. I don’t expect you to be perfect but you’re going to learn to be quite good with your mouth by the time I’m through with you.”  
Ash moved to kneel between Bael’s legs, the large dick in front of him was a bit intimidating in size but he leaned in and experimentally gave it a lick. Bael gave an encouraging noise his fingers lacing into Ash’s hair. “That’s a good pet. Go ahead, suck on it.” He murmured softly.  
Taking a deep breath Ash took as much of Bael into his mouth as he could manage, sucking and bobbing his head, cheeks hollowing out. The demon gave a groan of approval his fingers running through Ash’s hair as he began to guide Ash to bob his head, moving the other’s mouth over his length. “Such a good little pet, you’re a natural at this.” He purred as he thrust deeper causing Ash to nearly gag. “We’ll get that gag reflex under control with practice and then you’ll be deep throating my whole cock like the proper whore you’re going to be by the time I’m done training you.”  
For some reason a shudder ran through Ash, maybe it was something Bael was doing to him or the sweet and musky taste of the demon’s precum in his mouth but he found that sucking cock wasn’t as gross as he thought it would be, in fact, he found that in a way it was enjoyable. The small gasps and groans he gained gave him a sense of control in the situation he supposed. He continued to lick and suck along Bael’s length playfully occasionally challenging himself to see how far down he could go before gagging forced him to pull back. “Now don’t make yourself throw up, that would be bad.” Bael chided gently pulling Ash away from his length. “Now I want you to get on all fours on the bed, get comfortable as this may take a bit to get you ready, I promise you’ll enjoy this by the end of it.”  
Bael rose from the seat he’d had on the edge of the bed and watched as Ash got comfortable on all fours, a few pillows under him for support. Bael smiled quite pleased by how quickly his pet was learning. “That’s a good pet, just lay there for now and enjoy this.” Bael grabbed a bottle of lube. He got behind Ash, before coating his fingers, slowly he ran his index finger over Ash’s waiting hole, circling it gently as it clenched under his touch. “Relax, it’ll make this feel a lot better. Though this will feel odd at first.”  
Gently he pushed the first finger into Ash’s hole, a gasp came from the fire elf below him. “You’re right it does feel weird Sir.” Ash mumbled trying to get used to the intrusion as a second finger worked its way into him, now thrusting a scissoring trying to prep him and spread him. A jolt of pleasure shot through his body as Bael’s fingers nudged something deep inside of him, and an unexpected cry escaped him.  
“You sound so lovely, I can’t wait to hear you moaning under me with every thrust.” Bael said with a grin as he continued to work his fingers, making sure to rub again Ash’s prostate occasionally working on further arousing his new pet but leaving him still needy and frustrated. Slowly he worked in a third and even a fourth making sure that Ash’s body was stretched and ready to take his thick length. “I want you to move to lay on your back, I want to see your pretty face as I take your virginity.”  
Ash blushed but got up moving the pillows back and resting his head on one of them as he looked up at Bael, panting heavily. Bael’s hands caressed his hips gently, before he moved between Ash’s thighs and pushed in with a single smooth thrust. If there was one perk of an eternal life it was the fact that he’d become an excellent lover. He paused letting Ash adjust, it took every ounce of self control not to start moving as Ash’s tight passage gripped him. “Just relax pet, it’s going to be okay.” Bael crooned noticing that Ash looking away from him. “Look at me okay?”  
Ash forced himself to meet Bael’s eyes, the demon leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to Ash’s face and neck as he held still. “Are you okay?” Bael asked softly and Ash gave a small nod. Slowly Bael started to thrust, moving his hips smoothly as he’d done many times before. “Move back against me, it might make it feel better.” Leaning down he nipped at Ash’s ear playfully drawing a moan from the elf who blushed again at the noises that were starting to come from him uncontrolled now.  
Ash tried his best to hold back but it felt amazing. Sure it had been uncomfortable at first but this was far more pleasurable than he could have imagined. “That’s it, let me hear you. Sing for me my song bird.” Bael gasped out as he thrust harder and faster now slamming with full force into Ash’s body, his hands gripping the smaller male’s hips tightly.  
“M-Master!” Ash gasped not knowing why he’d finally decided to use the other title as he came hard has arms reaching up and pulling Bael in close to him.  
A low guttural growl escaped Bael as he bit down on Ash’s shoulder. “Mine.” Ash barely heard him as he was still riding high from his orgasm as the demon continued to thrust into him. Bael had more control then most, and not wanting to drag on when his lover had finished so quickly he allowed himself to cum inside of his new pet. Admittedly he was a bit disappointed at how quickly it had ended but with virgin lovers stamina wasn’t usually very high He panted softly holding Ash close to him running his tongue over the bite mark that had broken the skin. Perhaps he’d gotten a bit to zealous?  
“Did you enjoy yourself?” Bael asked softly as he pulled out and slid off the bed. Ash nodded sleepily with a soft mhm sound. It seemed that endurance would be one of the things he’d be training with his pet. “Good.”  
“Where are you going Sir?” Ash asked confused starting to come back to his senses after his orgasm. Bael shook his head mumbling a few words and making an arcane gesture and the mess of bodily fluids they’d created vanished.  
“Nowhere, just cleaning up before bed.” He replied scooping up Ash and holding him in one arm while he pulled back the covers of the bed. Not only was he apparently a magic user, Ash was now discovering but he was apparently absurdly strong. Laying Ash back down, Bael curled up next to Ash pulling the elf against him so they were spooning. “Get some rest, tomorrow your real training begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll find out what Fenox has been up to


	3. Chapter 3 - Semi-public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenox finds himself in a year long arrangement as well with a handsome master. WARNING: Very mild Dubious consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post this last night but I was too tired to edit it so here you are. There should be at least 1 more chapter going up later today.

Fenox took a deep breath as he walked into the kink dungeon he’d been standing outside for a few minutes. It was nerve wracking every time he went, if anyone found out… well it wouldn’t be good for him. Bael probably wouldn’t care but even being the brother of the Lord of Desire wouldn’t save him from the humiliation of being a bottom. Desire demons were expected to lead their relationships and be the ones in charge but Fenox found that role didn’t do it for him. What he craved was to give up control for a little bit and not have to worry.   
He hadn’t planned on it, but one night on a whim he’d given over control for a bit and found it was something he adored. The young demon entered the dungeon giving the bouncer a friendly wave, they knew him at this point. He slipped them a few bills to cover his entry and he walked into the back area where everyone had gathered. The dungeon was smaller than most bars of clubs, but the people more than made up for it.   
He looked around and frowned seeing none of his usual partners around tonight, which meant he was going to have to try and persuade someone new. In a place like this, he refused to use his powers where trust was the basis of everything. He could truly be himself, something no other people had seen. Fenox let his transformation drop his dark hair was cropped short and amythest eyes shining, tail flicking impatiently. In his true form he still kept his horns and tail, along with small fangs.He lacked the usual wings that most desire demons had in his true form, but he didn’t mind that. He was in truth only Bael’s half brother and that was their family secret. That was the reason he held a different appearance for court and even then it could be a bit of a struggle as it took energy to maintain that form. “Well hello there.”   
He looked up and blushed. A tall blond man gave him a charming smile, his crimson eyes locking onto Fenox’s amethyst ones. “I didn’t know that there were any Cambions in the city at the moment.” Walking towards Fenox he gave a grin his smile fanged. One clawed hand reached out towards Fenox, “Allow me to introduce myself Elias Xavier. I don’t believe we’ve crossed paths in my dungeon before.”   
“Fenox, no last name I’m afraid. So you’re the owner here?” Fenox was a bit surprised as he shook Elias’s hand, “I’ve been in a few times, so it’s surprising we haven’t crossed paths.”   
“Well I trust my staff, I’m not always here. In fact I’ve been away on business for several months learning some new things and importing some goods. While I love the dungeon it’s not my main source of business.” Elias explained before looking Fenox over appraisingly. Fenox felt his cheeks flush pink as Elias seemed to carefully take in his appearance, before giving a seemingly approving nod. Fenox bit his lip slightly waiting for Elias to speak. “So why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself.” He gestured to a nearby leather loveseat that was empty.  
Fenox nodded and gave him a small smile. “Sure, but only if you tell me about you too.” Elias gave a small chuckle his arm sliding around Fenox’s waist as they walked over before sitting down and getting comfortable.   
“That’s fair, but you already know a bit more about me. So why don’t you start Fenox?” Elias replied his arm sliding to Fenox’s shoulders as they sat down. His fingers running through silken ebony locks as they sat together.   
“Well I come around here occasionally, I tend to be only open about what I am here.” Fenox said thoughtfully leaning into the touch of Elias, he loved when his hair was played with by anyone, but at this point he was hoping that the man would be a prospective partner. “I'm submissive, I’ve bounced around a bit and done a few scenes but nothing too serious.”   
“Mm lovely, though I could tell by your body language. For someone who’s been in the scene for a long time it becomes a kind of second nature to be able to tell when people fall to the extreme ends of the spectrum. Which something tells me you do.” Elias continued to run his fingers through Fenox’s hair before letting a finger trace a long pointed ear gently drawing a whimper from Fenox. “Sorry, I should have asked before touching you, but I find you quite the intriguing creature. After all you’re risking life and limb to be out here, and yet you appear as you are freely. Cambions aren’t free, they’re bound to a master like the demons they spawn from. If I had to take a guess, now this is just my personal experience after hundreds of years of practice I’d say your mother was the demon since you aren’t bound.”  
“How do you know all of this?” Fenox asked, his tone a bit lazy as he was starting to become relaxed from the head scratches and gentle touches he was receiving.   
“Because I owned a Cambion before, a sweet young man who was taken from me much before his time. He had quite the taste for adventure which brought nothing but pain and sorrow.” Elias replied looking over at Fenox who was leaning against him at this point. “The question becomes what kind of demon was she? Going off your build and coloration I’m going to have to guess she was a desire demon.”   
“Wow you’re good…” Fenox mumbled into Elias’s shoulder looking up at him. “For a kindred of the night that is.” He knew exactly what the other man was from the claws, fangs, and crimson eyes. Vampires weren’t uncommon around these parts, but there were rules and regulations in place surrounding them. That much he knew, he hadn’t known about Cambions until just now, he could dart away but he found he didn’t quite want to.   
“Impressive yourself, tell you what I’ll make you a deal.” Fenox looked up as Elias stopped touching him. “Why don’t we do a scene and see how you like it, consider getting you registered to me since I don’t think you want to be drug off and auctioned. My staff are trustworthy but I worry it’s only a matter of time before a patron rats you out or something.” He leaned in with a grin.   
“What do you mean? Are you threatening me?” Fenox leaned in as well, snapping back to his senses. He had the feeling Elias wasn’t going to play fair.   
Elias stared down the young Cambion his eyes locked onto Fenox’s. He indeed wasn’t going to play fair, he liked pretty things and cambions like this ones were rare. Desire Cambions were the most common, yes, but they were also the most valuable by far. When tapping into their demonic powers they had to fuel it with the energy obtained from feeding like a desire demon. They could simply neglect that part of themselves but there would always be the nagging hunger needing to be satiated. “Threat, offer, opportunity, call it what you will. I don’t think you’d like being bound to some rich nobel passing you around at parties or sent to a whore house to repay your auction debt. Maybe you’ll get lucky and be able to buy your freedom one day, but at what cost?”   
A shudder ran through Fenox’s body at the thought of the bad situations he could end up in. He got up suddenly, looking at Elias. “I’m leaving.” He spoke sharply but before he could rift back to the demonic realm a searing pain came through him and he gave a small cry, the words that Elias had just said registering after a moment.  
“I curse you with a planar seal.” Elias’s voice was a soft hiss as he got up. “I was going to play nice Fenox, but I don’t enjoy it when my play things misbehave. Now follow me.” The order penetrated Fenox’s mind with physical force as his body got up against his will and began to follow Elias. “Now what am I going to do with you, tsk tsk tsk, such a naughtly little cambion.”   
“Please…” Fenox’s voice came out soft, barely able to be heard over the music that was thumping in the background. People probably thought they’d negotiated a scene as they didn’t seem to be rushing to his aid. “Don’t do this.”   
“Shush, you’re fighting it. Cambions are born submissives in case you didn’t realize that, unlike their demonic counterparts they’re born of a union of servitude which makes them naturally want to be owned. You’re simply fighting a nature you’ve had all along.” Elias murmured leaning in and kissing Fenox tenderly his fangs nipping playfully at Fenox’s lip but not hard enough to break the skin. “Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement, your kind and my kind are long lived, and that curse won’t come off without me lifting it.”   
“So what’s your point.” Fenox snarled baring his own much smaller fangs, drawing a chuckled from Elias who reached up and began to slowly unbutton Fenox’s shirt slowly. “That you’re going to sell me if I say no?”  
“Not at all, what I’m suggesting is you give me a year lets say, not much time for creatures like ourselves. See if we click well, either way I register you to me. Meaning if you decide to go our separate ways you’re free to roam and wander the city no risk after the year is up and I remove the seal. Or you walk out of here tonight, sealed to this plane and see how long you last.” Elias replied giving a small shrug as he slid the shirt off of Fenox’s shoulders, letting it fall to the concrete floor of the dungeon. “Strip down, lay over the bench and stay put. I’m going to give you a moment to think this over but when I come back I want an answer.” The command worked the same way as before, Fenox’s body moved on its own as he removed his pants revealing no underwear underneath.   
Ellias smirked walking off as Fenox got up on what as a familiar spanking bench. He had to make a decision, then again what was a year? He’d wasted over two thousand of them already on easy meals and until last year when he’d stumbled on the idea of submission he’d felt totally unfulfilled. If nothing else, he decided, this would keep him fed for a year so he may as well go with it he just hoped Bael wouldn’t be too worried.   
Ellias returned dragging along a large rolling suitcase before laying it down on it’s back and unzipping it. “If nothing else I’m going to give you a good scene, because I don’t want people to think I’m slacking.” He said with a small hum as he picked up a flogger and swung it a few times, letting it slap against his forearm as though testing it.   
“Alright, I’ll do it. One year then I’m free to go right?” Fenox asked looking over his shoulder at Ellias who couldn’t hold back a grin. Not only was this particular cambion just his type in appearances, but cambion blood was a rare treat for his kind as well.   
“Unless you decide otherwise. Now does a red, yellow, green work for you? I find it's the most simple and effective of the safe word systems. Not to mention easier to remember than some bizarre word.” Elias replied turning to face Fenox who gave a small nod. “If you can’t speak, well we can cross that bridge later. Usually I’ll do some sort of held item just for the sake of safety.”   
A small cry escaped Fenox as the first strike came from the flogger. The strikes were moderately hard and came fast in the usual figure eight pattern that someone experienced with a flogger would use. It was a heavy leather one at that. Fenox continued to let out small cries at the strikes on his ass and thighs, but he kept still. He could feel himself getting hard, he was more of a masochist than he’d ever like to admit. “Are you doing okay?” Elias asked pausing a moment, his hand finding its way to one of Fenox’s cheeks and rubbing the heated skin tenderly. “Your skin turns a nice shade of red, but I just want to make sure you’re okay.”  
“Green.” Fenox replid giving a small nod as he leaned his head on his hands, “Very much green. I admit I enjoy impact play of all sorts but floggers are my favorite.”   
“They’re a personal favorite of mine, you can do longer sessions with them most of the time and they’re far less likely to break the skin than a whip or belt. Thuddy implements like paddles tend to be over too quickly, plus I usually like watching my pets start to squirm as it becomes slowly more unbearable for them, only to yellow of course. We never want to get to red.” Elias added the last part hastily before shaking his head before resuming the flogging.   
Fenox was normally good with taking hits but he began to wiggle a little, it was starting to sting and get uncomfortable. Elias had far more endurance when it came to flogging than his previous partners had. He was probably going to have a few small bruises at this point, but he was still enjoying the stinging strikes. He made a small noise of disappointment when Elias stopped. The vampire leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Fenox’s temple, before moving to his toy bag once again. “I do have quite the variety of toys, so let's not limit ourselves to one thing.”   
Fenox gave a small nod before moving to stand up and finding that he couldn’t. “Don’t go anywhere yet, not that you can. My commands tend to stick for quite a while.” Elias chuckled softly before walking back over. “Are you okay with sensory deprivation? It’d just be a blindfold this time around, not like when we’re at my home. I can’t wait to show you my private dungeon, the public one is nice of course because it lets me show off my playthings. That’s part of why I opened this place up, you know.”   
Fenox leaned his head forewords letting Elias put a blindfold on him. He blinked in the darkness that surrounded him and suddenly heard a familiar voice. “I didn’t know Fenox was a play partner of yours Elias.” Fenox turned his head to look but still only saw darkness. He knew the voice as one of his former play partners though their name escaped him for the moment.   
“We’ve just met tonight actually. Just doing a trial scene, thinking doing something more serious.” Elias replied casually in response. Another command, this one unspoken came to him Stay silent and Suck. Elias’s fingers pressed to Fenox’s lips, not even bothering to fight Fenox began lavishing the digits with attention, his tongue running over them greedily like he would if they were a cock. “Why we even were talking about registration, poor thing has spent all this time unowned.”  
“No wonder he was in here so much, I just thought maybe his owner let him wander. He seems awful keen tonight.” There was a chuckle from his former partner. “I could never get him into subspace, but if anyone can manage to get him there it’s you.”   
“Well now that is a fun little challenge isn’t it. However I think he’s looking for more than fingers, nice talking to you Corrin.” Elias gave the man a small wave. How a paladin ever ended up the play partner of a cambion he couldn’t guess. Forbidden fruit he supposed. He pulled his fingers out of Fenox’s mouth and a silent whimper escaped him at the loss of the digits. “I think you deserve a treat for being so good.”   
Fenox perked up as he heard the sound of Elias’s pants unzipping, and a cock was pressed to his lips. Fenox leaned in hungrily taking the length into his mouth, Elias was larger than the other partners he had in the past but size was no issue to him. Being half desire demon Fenox completely lacked a gag reflex. He immediately deep throated Elias, rubbing his tongue against the underside of his cock. “Fuck. You’ve got quite the mouth on you Fenox.” Elias’s fingers tangled in Fenox’s hair and he began to thrust into the other’s mouth.   
Fenox felt in his element here, but somehow this time it felt differently. He’d sucked cock hundreds of times before but this was the first time he found that he actually cared about more than getting his partner off quickly. He wanted praise, more of it. To be told that he was doing good, that he was precious and prized, that he meant something to someone. All too soon Elias pulled away from him leaving Fenox pouting, precum trailing from his bottom lip.   
“I don’t want to come just yet, but by the night I could cum just from that mouth of yours.” His fingers tenderly ran through Fenox’s hair as the other nuzzled against his hand enjoying the small praise given to him. “See it’s not so hard to please me. You can speak.”  
Fenox nodded silently before finally saying softly. “Thank you Sir.” Fenox murmured, barely audible above the background music. Elias couldn’t help but smile, even if this was only for a year, which he’d make sure it wasn’t, Fenox’s soft comment made his usually cold heart flutter. Usually this was all for sex and feeding but there was something different about the Cambion splayed out before him on the spanking bench. “Please Sir I-”  
“You what Fenox?” He crooned softly moving back around, letting his claws lighting rake down Fenox’s back drawing a sharp gasp from the Cambion. “Whatever could you desire.”   
“Please I need to cum, I’m so hard right now Sir.” The words were breathy pants as Fenox spoke and a wicked smirk crossed Elias’s face. It would end the scene faster than he had anticipated, but he found himself willing to indulge Fenox.  
“You know I one heard tales that a submissive male Cambion could self lubricate when they got really into sex. I thought it was just a silly rumor, based in the idea that they were built to be taken and used.” Elias chuckled running a finger over Fenox’s waiting hole as the other spread his legs wide, exposing his entrance. It glistened in the dim light covered in what was clearly some sort of lubrication. “It seems you’ve gone and proved me wrong on that one. I’ll consider taking you, if you beg for me. I bet you do it so prettily.”   
Fenox whimpered his hips straining against the command he’d been given. It was such a simple scene, and yet he was desperate for Elias’s cock to be buried inside of him. “I want you to fuck me Sir. Like the good little whore I am.”   
“Mmm I was right, you are pretty when you beg.” Elias groaned softly as he pushed two fingers into Fenox and began to thrust them drawing out moans from the demon. Moving closer he peppered kisses on Fenox’s lower back as he continued to work his fingers sliding in a third. Fenox stretched quickly and it seemed he was getting really into it because Elias found his hand was getting soaked by the lubrication. “And you are a good little whore.”   
His hands slid to Fenox’s hips as he moved to kneel between Fenox’s legs on the bench and pushed into the Cambion below him. “Fuck you’re so tight Fenox. It feels better than I could have imagined when I first saw you. You’re free to move.” Elias growled as he spoke, his hips starting to thrust, Fenox rocking his hips against him instinctively. “That’s it, I’d love to let you ride me some time, so I can watch your pretty face while we fuck.”   
He slammed into Fenox, expertly fucking his sweet spot with every thrust turning Fenox into a moaning mess. The Cambion was sure to be putty in his hands before too long. Looking around he noticed that all eyes in the dungeon were on them as Fenox moaned out loudly. “You’ve drawn quite the crowd to watch you.” Elias murmured in Fenox’s ear nipping it playfully,   
For some reason that only turned on Fenox more as he moaned and cried his hips slammed back against Elias’s body. “E-Elias!” He cried out finally reaching his peak. Everything sort of blurred out after that but it felt nice almost like he was floating.   
Slowly he came to, he was laying down on one of the couches, his head on Elias’s lap. The vampire was stroking his hair tenderly as they sat there. “You could probably use some water. Here.” He handed Fenox a sealed bottle. Slowly sitting up Fenox winced as he put more pressure on his tender backside. “Good boy.”   
Fenox couldn’t help but smile as he opened the water and took a sip. “I enjoyed that a lot… so thank you.”  
“Of course, I wanted to give you a little taste of things before we got everything formally arranged tomorrow. We’ll get you dressed and home to my place in a bit once you’ve had some time to recover.” Elias replied gently as he wrapped his arms around Fenox and pulled him close, placing kisses on Fenox’s neck and shoulders gently.   
“Okay, but I don’t know how well I’m going to be able to walk after that.” Fenox replied with a small laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Kink requests are open. Next chapter we should be back to Ash and Bael.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1, if you'd like to see a particular kink included feel free to drop a comment!


End file.
